My Dearest
by Naomi-chian
Summary: El amor y la amistad. Ambos son importantes, pero al momento de elegir, es cuando el corazon y la mente comienzan una guerra. A mi querida amada, a mi querido amigo... Sean felices. Entourage Shipping / HaughtyShipping
1. Chapter 1

_**My Dearest**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p>6 de la mañana y el ya se encontraba despierto. Era raro verlo a esa hora levantado, pero era inevitable. Un montón de situaciones lo habían llevado a pasar la noche casi en vela.<p>

Cogió una piedra y la lanzo en el lago. Sus piernas estaban pegadas a su pecho y las abrazaba con un brazo. Se sentía perturbado, demasiado para su gusto. Después de la crisis en Sinnoh, la paz había perdurado – tanto en su mente como en Sinnoh -. Sin embargo, aquella paz había sido el inicio de su tormenta mental. Hace solo un par de días, su amigo – y compañero de comedia – Dia, es decir, Diamond, le dijo que le gustaba Platinum.

Se rio de si, al solo pensar en la cara que puso, pero también recordó cuando sintió como un balde de agua fría caer encima suyo. Había sido una gran sorpresa, aunque realmente ya lo sospechaba. Las preocupaciones del chico a ella y como trataba de ayudarla en todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Pearl hizo un puchero, el también había hecho mucho por la señorita, pero ni con eso había sentido una pizca de sentimiento de ella hacia él. No lo hacía por su atención, sino porque quería escuchar un "gracias" de parte de ella… Se asombraba de las mentiras que se decía a sí mismo, podía jurar que hasta el mismo se las creía.

Se paro y se sacudió la tierra que tenía su ropa. El sol comenzaba a salir y de seguro a su madre no le agradaría verlo llegar a esa hora.

-.-.-.-.-

No tuvo ningún problema para llegar a su casa. Entro en silencio y cerró la puerta. Para su mala suerte la puerta chillo como en una película de terror, lo que logro despertar a su madre.

-Hijo – escucho desde las escaleras – Son las 7 de la mañana… ¿Dónde estabas?

Pearl trago saliva.

-Lo siento, mama – se disculpo – es que no podía dormir y pensé que un paseo por el pueblo me tranquilizaría…

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Quieres hablarlo? – Le pregunto – no es normal que algo te fastidie

-No te preocupes, mama… cosas mías

-¡Oh! Bueno sabes que siempre estoy aquí si necesitas hablar

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco

La madre de Pearl acaricio el rubio cabello de su hijo y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Noto como algo vibraba de su mochila. A partir del momento en que conoció a sus Sempais de otras regiones, decidió comprarse un Pokegear para mantener el contacto. Sin embargo aquel aparato vibraba constantemente y no porque fueran sus Sempais, si no que eran llamadas publicitarias. Era realmente desesperante.

Saco el pokegear y contesto la llamada.

-Diga – dijo con los ojos cerrados y rascándose la nuca

-¿Pearl?

Oh, esa voz la reconocía

-¿S-Señorita?

-Platinum – le corrigió

Pearl volvió a rascarse la nuca, era difícil llamarla por su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy pensaba en ir a almorzar al Hotel Gran Lago, a lo mejor hasta podamos disfrutar de una batalla pokemon – le dijo con una sonrisa

Oh… ¿Qué era esa rara sensación que nacía desde lo profundo de su ser? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Hambre? ¿**Alegría**?

-Claro me encantaría

-¡Que bueno! – Dijo emocionada – Yo le avisare a Dia, nos vemos en el hotel – comento para terminar la llamada

Oh vaya, aquel sentimiento desapareció ni bien menciono a su amigo de la infancia. Podía volver a llamarla y decirle que saldría con su padre, pero ver la cara de tristeza solo lo haría sentir como un desgraciado y claro a él no le gustaba ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. A Pearl solo le importaba que la felicidad envolviera a Platinum.

Oh rayos…

Coloco su mano en donde se ubica el corazón y lo sintió latir muy rápido.

-Mama – la llamo – Si mi corazón late muy rápido… ¿Qué es?

La señora se puso seria.

-Bien, o es Taquicardia o… estas enamorado

Taquicardia no era y lo sabía porque no consumía absolutamente nada y tampoco era por que tuviera alguna depresión. A sí que… quedaba la última opción. Estaba enamorado de la señorita. El no podía enamorarse de la señorita. Simplemente no podía… por su amigo, Dia.

-¡Pearl! – grito Dia entrando a su casa

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

-Lo siento, pero la señorita me acaba de llamar y dijo que íbamos a ir a almorzar, soy feliz con solo verla

-Lo sé, también me acaba de llamar

Dia decía cosas sobre la señorita y Pearl lo escuchaba atento con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esa era la razón por la que no debía intervenir. Lo admitía, le gustaba la señorita, pero si él hacia un movimiento para que la señorita se fijara en él, la sonrisa de Dia, es decir Diamond, se borraría y por culpa suya. Es por eso que por su querido amigo, no intervendría.

* * *

><p>¡Al fin! ¡El primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic del año!<p>

Soy tan feliz que podria saltar en las nubes. Bueno he de confesar que me base en hechos reales. De quien? Me lo guardare a la tumba. El titulo es por la cancion de Supercell, una banda japonesa que realmente ha llegado a mi corazon. Les recomiendo la que escuchen, la melodia es tan linda y si ven la letra en español, es mas linda. Me identifico con esa cancion.

Cuidense mucho.

**_Naomi-chian_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen:** El amor y la amistad. Ambos son importantes, pero al momento de elegir, es cuando el corazon y la mente comienzan una guerra. A mi querida amada, a mi querido amigo... Sean felices.

* * *

><p><strong>My Dearest<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 2**

**...**

* * *

><p>Los tres Dex Holders de Sinnoh caminaban en ruta 214, Dia estaba al medio de sus amigos. Habían planeado que se reunirían en Ciudad Rocavelo y de ahí irían al restaurante. La pareja de comediantes contaron en todo momento sus chistes. Platinum escuchaba atenta – y con una sonrisa – las bromas de sus amigos.<p>

Al llegar al restaurante, un mozo los atendió y los llevo a su mesa – que estaba al lado de la ventana y mostraba un bello paisaje –.

-Nunca pude comer aquí – dijo Dia - ¡La comida es demasiado cara!

-No te preocupes, la cuenta saldrá por mí. Se los debo por todo lo que me ayudaron – dijo con una sonrisa

Ambos comediantes se sonrojaron al ver la dulce y hermosa sonrisa de Platinum. Sin embargo sus reacciones fueron totalmente diferentes. Dia miro hipnotizado la sonrisa de su amada y Pearl miro hacia otro lado. La peliazul al notar la reacción de su rubia amigo, sintió como su corazón se oprimía.

-Srta. Berlitz – escucho que la llamaban e inmediatamente volteo a ver quien la nombraba.

-¿Si?

-Es un placer conocerla – dijo un hombre de mayor edad – Se de sus hazañas y al saberlas, me encantaría tener una batalla doble con usted.

-¡Oh! El gusto seria mío

Al escuchar su respuesta afirmativa, una señora de mayor edad se acerco. De seguro era su esposa.

-Elija a su compañero

Platinum asintió y volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

-Pearl, ¿me ayudas?

El chico inmediatamente se puso nervioso, su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad. El, que sabía manejar todo con tranquilidad y serenidad, no sabía que responder. El miro de reojo a Dia, al parecer se había decepcionado por la elección que había tomado la señorita.

-Ah… Bueno… creo que un mejor compañero seria Dia, es decir… Diamond

-Pero…

-¡Ah! Mi pokegear está sonando – fingió – Dia, encárgate tu

Pearl cogió su pokegear que colgaba en su mochila y salió disparado del restaurante. Platinum entristeció, pero inmediatamente la cambio por una sonrisa e invito a Dia para que sea su compañero.

-.-.-.-.-

-Soy un idiota… - dijo Pearl – "Mi pokegear está sonando", es más que claro que cuando suena hace un ruido que se escucha hasta Kanto… podría decir que estaba en vibrador… ¡Agh! Genial, estoy hablando solo

Pearl se apoyo a un lado del restaurante, realmente no quería entrar al establecimiento y ver la cara de la señorita triste por haberla rechazado o el agradecimiento de Dia, por haberlo ayudado.

Si es sincero – y lo era – aquella ayuda le había dejado un sabor agrio en la boca. Y es que solo hace un par de horas había admitido que sentía un poco mas de amistad por la señorita y ese _mas_ le provocaba que le doliera su corazón y su cabeza, lo que le parecía curioso, ya que el único que lo desesperaba era Dia.

Vio su pokegear que estaba entre sus manos. Dio un suspiro largo y pesado, lo abrió y busco a una persona entre su lista de conocidos. Al encontrarla, la llamo y espero a que le contestaran.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo esta, Gold – senpai?

-¿Pearl? – Cuestiono Gold del otro lado de la línea – Vaya, si no te conociera diría que ahora estas deprimido

¿Su voz era tan delatadora?

-¿Sucede algo?

Pearl volvió a suspirar y se acomodo en el verde césped, habría mucho que contar.

En un principio la relación entre Pearl y Gold era mala. Ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo y discutían frecuentemente. Aunque – aun con sus diferencias – ambos sabían que si uno caía el otro ayudaría. Ese era el apoyo que cada Dex Holders se daban entre sí.

El rubio termino de contarle lo sucedido en los últimos días y Gold se quedo pensativo.

-En momentos como este es mejor la distancia

Pearl se exaltó, jamás habría pensado en alejarse de sus amigos. Es decir, eran mejores amigos. No podía alejarse así porque si. Aunque – si era sincero con sí mismo – la idea le sonaba tentadora. Esa distancia podría darle tiempo de pensar bien las cosas. Tal vez si serviría.

-Te propongo algo – dijo Gold – Ven a Kanto, pon la excusa que el profesor Oak te necesita para una investigación

Pearl volvió a mirar en dirección al restaurante, se rasco la nuca y finalmente acepto la invitación. Corto la llamada con Gold y camino hacia la entrada del restaurante. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio a la señorita salir del local.

-¡Pearl! – Le llamo – ¡Dia y yo ganamos! Vamos a comer antes que se lo trague todo

-¡Ah! Lo siento, pero tengo que irme

El rostro de Platinum borro su sonrisa. Pearl se sintió miserable por segunda vez en el día.

-El profesor Oak quiere que le ayude con una investigación

-Ya veo… - dijo algo triste la chica – Buen viaje – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos ocultaron sus pensamientos en ese momento, Pearl en su mente gritaba que la señorita le dijera que no se fuera y ella se repetía una y otra vez que su amigo no se fuera. Sin embargo esos pensamientos, solo fueron eso. Pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Violett Shadow: El commoner Shipping es lindo... pero no es mejor que el Haughty, es decir en mi opinion el mejor candidato para Platinum es Pearl. Muchas gracias por tu lectura. Cuidate.<p>

Shirubatoushiro: Me alegro que te guste, Pearl necesitaba una competencia y quien mejor que Dia. Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review y lectura.

Kati406: No he visto muchos Haughty ... en español claro y si los hay al final queda como commoner, pareja que me parece linda pero no me da ese mismo sentimiento que como el Haughty. Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Cuidate mucho.

Caaro13: Queria poner el capi nuevo en el cumple de Pearl, pero pasaron varias cosas que al final no pude. En fin esperemos que nuestro simpatico Dex Holder haya pasado un buen cumpleaños con la linda Platinum. Cuidate mucho y gracias por tu review.

Aneki Nameta: Bueno segun Bulbapedia, Scarf es con los tres, pero en videojuegos... lo se es complicado lo de los shippings, yo aun me complico, tanto asi que me canso y pongo PlatinumxPearl o DiaxPlatinumxPearl, suena largo, pero busque info y se dice Encourage. Lo mas complicado que puede pasar en la vida de una persona es que te enamores de la misma persona que tu mejor amigo o amiga, ya que es ahi donde se pone a prueba el lazo de amistad entre los dos. Otra cancion que te recomiendo es Sayounara Memories del mismo grupo(Supercell) Muchas gracias por leer. Cuidate.

* * *

><p>Disculpen el retraso, pero ahora estoy un poco mas ocupada por que estoy haciendo mis tramites de la universidad, asi que el siguiente capi no tiene fecha de llegada.<p>

Peroooo - antes que llueven los tomates - he de decir que ya esta terminado... el boceto claro, tengo que ponerlo en papel y listo a publicar. Se que los capis son cortos, pero es que la trama tampoco es tan complicada.

Gracias por leer y cuidense mucho.

**_Naomi-chian_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Resumen:** El amor y la amistad. Ambos son importantes, pero al momento de elegir, es cuando el corazon y la mente comienzan una guerra. A mi querida amada, a mi querido amigo... Sean felices.

* * *

><p><strong>My Dearest<strong>

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 3**

**...**

* * *

><p>Pearl miro el nuevo continente que estaba ante sus ojos. Era muy diferente al suyo. Respiro el nuevo aire y por una vez se sintió sin ninguna preocupación. Se sentó en una banca y espero. Sobra decir que no conocía absolutamente nada de Kanto.<p>

Según había coordinado con Gold, Yellow – su sempai – iría a recogerlo, ya que, al hacerle una broma a Green, termino siendo castigado, limpiando todo el gimnasio con un cepillo de dientes. Sus pensamientos no pudieron evitar que Blue fuera una masoquista. En fin, cada uno con sus gustos.

-¡Pearl – san! – Escucho que lo llamaban

El – como chico educado – se levanto e hizo una reverencia a su sempai.

-Es un placer volver a verla, Yellow – sempai

La rubia se quedo algo impactada al ver el saludo del chico, comenzó a mover los brazos y a mirar a su alrededor – no quería que otras personas vieran haciendo eso al chico.

-¡No hagas eso! – Le grito – Dime Yellow a secas, al fin al cabo somos compañeros Dex Holders

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque sea déjeme llamarla sempai

-Ugh… - ese chico era más terco que una mula – Bueno te parece si nos vamos, Ciudad Verde está un poco lejos y prefiero llegar antes de anochecer… es mas quiero reírme un rato viendo a Gold sufrir limpiando el gimnasio

-Vaya, no sabía que tenias ese lado, Sempai – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida de Ciudad Carmín

-Su broma arruino varios libros que quería leer, se lo tiene más que merecido – le dijo con un puchero

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya llegamos! – grito Yellow al entrar al gimnasio

-Bienvenidos – dijo Green desde su oficina – Me alegra que hayan llegado antes del anochecer

Yellow rio algo nerviosa.

-Al final tuvimos que alquilar unas bicicletas

-Red ya llego, esta ayudándome con unos papeles y Gold está en el baño, limpiando

La rubia no pudo evitar alegrarse al escuchar que su pareja ya estaba de regreso. Con el rostro sonrojado, camino en dirección a la oficina del líder de gimnasio. Pearl le siguió el paso y no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado al ver la dulce y encantadora escena que hacían Red y Yellow.

Red abrazaba con fuerza la pequeña rubia y le daba suaves besos en la cabeza, frente y mejillas. Las mejillas de Pearl se sonrojaron y sus ojos miraron directo al suelo. Green entro a su oficina como si no pasara nada.

Segundos después, entro Gold con un cepillo de dientes en la mano y con bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

-Termine… - dijo exhausto el chico

-Espero que con eso entiendas que a mí no me haces bromas

Gold observo que Pearl ya había llegado, por lo que tiro el cepillo de dientes en algún lugar y fue a sentarse al lado del Dex Holder de Sinnoh.

-¡Que bien, llegaste, llegaste! – Dijo emocionado – Y bien… sobre tu tema… yo no soy bueno en eso, es por eso que traje a los expertos – le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo – Red, Yellow me hacen lo honores

La pareja, que estaba sentada en frente de ambos, sonrieron.

-Un minuto… ustedes saben lo de… - dijo mientras los señalaban con el dedo, inmediatamente su rostro se puso rojo y trato de cubrirse su cara con la bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello - ¡Que vergüenza!

Yellow rio en voz baja.

-No es que seamos curiosos ni nada, es solo que nos tenias preocupados, es decir somos compañeros… amigos, mejor dicho y queremos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos

Pearl escucho atento a las palabras y sin querer su rostro se sonrojo un poco y debajo de la bufanda mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

-Antes de que yo y Yellow comenzáramos a salir, yo pensaba que a ella le gustaba Green…

-Y yo pensaba que le gustaba Blue

-Fue entonces que decidimos ocultar nuestros sentimientos, por la felicidad del otro, aunque claro sin pensarlo nos herimos entre nosotros

-Cuando aquel sentimiento se hizo demasiado fuerte, no pude soportarlo más…

-Fuimos consumidos por el egoísmo – dijeron los dos

-Nos citamos un día y dijimos lo que sentíamos, fue algo inesperado para los dos, pero era necesario – dijo Red

-El egoísmo no es malo, es solo un sentimiento mas de los seres humanos – le dijo con una sonrisa – a veces hay que ser egoístas para conseguir lo que uno quiere y pelear por el

Pearl miro a la pareja que estaba en frente suyo, se quito la bufanda de la cara y sonrió. Pero esta era una sonrisa con determinación, todos la vieron y sonrieron.

-Peleare

Todos agrandaron sus sonrisas. Green se quedo con las palabras de sus amigos, tal vez el también pelearía por Blue, claro.

-¡Bien! – Dijo Gold – Ya que pusiste tus dudas en claro, te parece si te quedas un tiempo más en Kanto, podríamos entrenar con nuestros sempais

A Pearl le brillaron los ojos, una ocasión como esa no era común.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo emocionado

Yellow rio.

-En tal caso yo me encargare de prepararles algo de comer

Todos – a excepción de Green, quien solo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro – levantaron los brazos animados. Gold miro de reojo a Pearl, la alegría que emanaba desde siempre al chico, había regresado.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la demora! Pero como mencione en otro de mis fics, he estado de vacaciones, unas relajantes y tranquilas vacaciones, ya vengo con el cerebro a mil por hora y lista pra publicar fics :3 En fin, ya solo nos falta 3 capitulos para este fic, se que son cortitos, pero es q la trama no es taaaaan complicada.<p>

Se me cuidan!

_**Naomi-chian**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special no me pertenecen.

**Resumen: **El amor y la amistad. Ambos son importantes, pero al momento de elegir, es cuando el corazon y la mente comienzan una guerra. A mi querida amada, a mi querido amigo... Sean felices.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**My Dearest**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 4**

**...**

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en dos semanas volvía a respirar el aire de Sinnoh. Le agradaba el de Kanto, pero nada se le comparaba al de su tierra natal. Al momento de zarpar él fue el último en salir, ya que el capitán lo entretuvo con varias historias de sus sempais.<p>

Al pisar el puerto, inhalo y exhalo el aire, levanto sus brazos hacia el cielo y los estiro. Miro a ambos lados del puerto y solo había uno que otro pasajero buscando sus maletas. Si bien había coordinado con Dia, es decir Diamond, que él y la señorita lo iban a pasar a recoger, no había señales de ninguno de los dos.

Suspiro, estaba ansioso, su corazón latía con fuerza y no había manera que lo parara. Su mente y corazón habían decido pelear por la señorita, lo haría, no lo dudaba, pero era inevitable que se sintiera algo avergonzado y nervioso.

– ¡Pearl!

El nombrado giro en dirección a donde lo llamaban. Era Dia.

–Tiempo sin verte – le saludo

Ambos comenzaron a salir del puerto. Dia comía unas galletas y Pearl le contaba su aventura con los Dex Holders de Kanto y Johto. El entrenador de Muchlax lo escuchaba atento, las ganas de visitar Kanto le sonaba muy tentadora y entretenida. Sin embargo, en un momento, Pearl se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo a Dia.

– ¿Sucede algo?

–Ah… es algo difícil de decir…

–Es sobre La Señorita ¿no?

Pearl se sorprendió y bajo el rostro un poco sonrojado.

–Si…

–Te escucho – dijo mientras guardaba sus galletas en el bolsillo

–Veras, en mi estadía en Kanto me hizo darme cuenta de varias cosas… entre ellas mis sentimientos… – Pearl levanto la mirada y observo los ojos de su amigo comelón– Lo que he estado haciendo con ustedes no ha sido lo que yo quería, yo lo he estado haciendo por su bien, aun si eso me lastimaba – Dia observo a su amigo con sorpresa – Yo peleare por la señorita

…

Su corazón latió con fuerza, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Era demasiado para ella. Corrió en dirección a la salida de la Ciudad, quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Ya luego se disculparía podría disculparse por ausentarse.

En su momento, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, escuchar aquella declaración de guerra entre sus dos amigas le había sentado algo mal y sorpresivo. Se apoyo en el árbol más cercano que encontró y fue cayendo hasta sentarse en el pasto. Se había enfrentado a varias adversidades, el equipo Galáctico, Dialga, Palkia y hasta Girantina, pero nada se comparaba a lo que le pasaba en esos momentos.

Si bien recordaba lo que le dijo su mama, el amor era la batalla más difícil y más si los sentimientos no estaban claros. No iba a negarlo, de cierta manera le gustaba Dia, pero también Pearl. Ambos la hacían reír y habían vivido varias aventuras juntas. No había mal momento cuando estaban los tres. Sin embargo, aquel extraño y desagradable sentimiento que sintió su corazón cuando Pearl rechazo su oferta de la batalla doble y cuando dijo que se iría a Kanto le inundaba todo su ser.

Platinum miro el cielo azulado y no pudo evitar comparar unas nubes con sus dos amigos. Dia siempre había sido atento con ella, al igual que Pearl, pero ella lo había notado. Su amigo glotón creía que era una princesa.

Ella no era una princesa, puede que haya sido criada como una, pero no lo era. En su opinión los cuentos de hadas eran tontos e irreales, donde la princesa se casaba con el primer príncipe que se encontraba. Sin conocerlo, es mas dudaba si se enamoraban o no.

—Lo único que quiero es que me quieran por como soy… como con Pear…

Platinum tapo su boca antes de terminar el nombre. Inmediatamente su rostro se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—Me gusta Pearl — sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo mucho más fuerte y bajo la mirada avergonzada por lo dicho.

Se podía decir que su rubio amigo era su primer amor y eso le daba cierta vergüenza. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar ahora que sabía sus sentimientos y mucho menos si debía o no decírselos.

La entrenadora pokemon estaba tan concentrada en su mente que no sintió las sombras que rondaban en su alrededor. El amor puede ser capaz de llevarnos hacia las nubes, pero la caída siempre termina lastimándote.

* * *

><p><strong>Fecha: 29 de junio de 2012<strong>

_Y una vez mas me disculpo con ustedes. Realmente tenia este capitulo ya hecho desde hace un buen tiempo, pero me faltaba arreglarlo. Se que es corto(demasiado en mi opinion) pero es mas una reflexion para Platinum que otra cosa. Ya el siguiente comenzamos el climax y si no me mal equivoco ya estamos a mitad del fic. Perdonen no responder reviews ahora, pero me encuentro trabajando en el siguiente capi de "Eterna Oscuridad, Eterna Luz" y otros de Fairy Tail. Cuidense mucho!_

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
